A Kidnapper's Trust
by annacarter4ever
Summary: Part 9 of my ongoing story... Amy tries to apply all that the team has taught her.


_This is the 9th part of my Fan Fiction. The parts before this were:_

1. Why Did I Get Myself Into This?

2. Getaway…

3. Losing A Member?

4. Getting Help

5. A New Start

6. Just Letting You Know

7. Getting To Know You…Again

8. Amy?

(**Author's Note: **This fan fiction will be posted in its entirety when it is completed. Also, I'm sorry that it has taken so long to get this part posted.It's much longer than the other parts, and I had problems getting to the fanfiction.net site to post it.)

**Previously In The Fan Fiction:**

_The scene in front of them was a chilling one as they all slowly walked into the room. The two chairs and table were knocked over on their sides, and were scattered throughout the small area. The sheets and blankets had been ripped off of the bed and had been thrown about the room. Lamps had been knocked off of the bed stand, and all of the drawers of the dresser had been pulled out.  
"Oh my God..." Face and Hannibal whispered at the same time.  
The team frantically looked around the room for some sort of clue to what had happened to Amy.  
After a few minutes of anxious looking, Face said, "You guys, I found something."  
The team looked up at Face as he handed a small piece of scrap paper to Hannibal that had a message scrawled on it.  
Hannibal read it to the rest of the team:  
  
_

_If you ever want to see your lady friend again, you'll have to find her first.  
-George Pelzer_

** **

**Here's "A Kidnapper's Trust"**

** **

Angrily, Hannibal crumpled the piece of paper in his hand. *How could this be happening?* Hannibal thought, looking up at the rest of the team, who shared his frustration.Sticking his hand in his coat pocket, Murdock nervously fiddled with the contents of his pockets.Face began to pace slowly with his eyes on the floor as BA punched a hole through the wall.  
  
Face sighed in frustration, thoughts flying through his head a mile a minute.They all had the same fears, and it showed.Murdock began to pace as he kept removing and replacing the hat on his head.BA shook his head in worry as he cracked his knuckles.Hannibal's eyes met Face's and transmitted the worry that they all felt. 

  
"We need to find Amy as soon as possible," Hannibal finally said, "If George Pelzer has her, we might not have much time."  
  
The whole team remembered George Pelzer, and the hell they had gone through when they had dealt with him. He had captured Face and Murdock, and would have killed them if Hannibal and B.A. hadn't come to their rescue at the exact moment they had.   
  
"Let's get going. B.A., you bring the van around. Face, Murdock, get everything packed up," Hannibal said, trying not so sound as upset as he was. He turned around and left the room, the rest of the team following him.Face hesitated for a moment and looked around the room, shaking his head.After a few seconds, he limped out of the room.Hannibal didn't have a plan yet, but he knew he'd be able to come up with one on the long trip ahead.  
************************************************************************************************************  
Amy gave a small groan as she finally regained consciousness. Trying but failing to look at her surroundings, Amy realized that she had a piece of cloth covering her eyes. And after much effort, all to no avail, she also realized that she was bound and gagged. Gradually, she could feel that wherever she was, she was moving.After a while of thought, Amy decided that she was probably in the trunk of a car.  
  
*How did I get here?* Amy thought to herself. She remembered walking into her room and noticing that the window was open and the lights were off. When she had turned to run, everything went black.   
  
Amy tensed at the sound of doors slamming, but tried her best to stay calm.She didn't want her kidnapper's to knock her out again. The next sound Amy heard was the sound of a trunk popping open. Feeling a rush of cool air hit her body and hearing the sound of crickets chirping, she figured that it was late at night. 

  
"I'm going to go in and get the room key," Amy heard a rough voice say, "You bring the girl around to the side door when I give you the signal."  
  
"OK," she heard a softer voice say, "What's the signal again?"  
  
"You're such an idiot," the rougher voice said, seeming somewhat agitated.  
  
"Oh, never mind. Now I remember."  
  
Amy then heard a deep sigh from the man with a rough voice, which was followed by the sound of receding footsteps.   
  
After another few minutes, Amy felt herself being picked up. She could tell from how easily she had been lifted that the man with the softer voice had no trouble carrying her. 

*It seems warmer now…we must be inside a building somewhere.*

Next she felt that she was being carried up a flight of stairs. After they were walking on level ground again, she heard the sound of an elevator door dinging. 

When they stopped moving, she heard the click of a door and felt herself being gently laid down on what seemed to be a bed.  
  
"Good," said the rough voice sarcastically, startling Amy, "I see that you didn't mess up what I told you to do. Now get her legs untied. Try not to mess up-OK?"  
  
Amy didn't hear the other man reply, but she felt the rope around her legs being untied.  
  
"Take that blindfold off too while you're at it; but don't take out the gag. We don't want her screaming her lungs out when she comes to."  
  
Amy then felt the other man's hands behind her head, untying the cloth that covered her eyes. At this point she closed her eyes and tried to stay perfectly still, so that they wouldn't realize that she had been conscious the whole time.  
  
Amy waited a couple of minutes before opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so she blinked a few times, and it cleared up somewhat. Amy gave a small groan as she opened her eyes further and looked into the light.   
  
"Hey, look Willy," the rough voice said, "Sleepin' Beauty is finally awake."  
  
After her eyes had adjusted to the light, Amy looked up so she could get a better look at her surroundings and her kidnappers. When she looked around, she realized that she was lying on a bed in a motel room. She looked in front of her and saw two men starring down at her. The one to her left looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s, and he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than the man on Amy's right, and was very muscular. She guessed that this had been the man who had carried her into the motel. She then looked at the other man. He looked to be in his late 30s or early 40's, with dark brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes, and he wasn't as tall or as muscular as the man next to him.  
  
"Hey sweet cheeks," the older man said with an evil grin, "I'm gonna take that gag out 'cause I'm a nice guy. But if you try anything, Willy here is gonna shoot ya. Ya understand?"  
  
Amy gave a small nod as she glanced at Willy. He had his gun pointed at her, but she could tell he was very nervous and unsure about the whole thing.  
  
The older man untied the gag and threw it aside, "Ya gonna scream or make a big fuss?" he asked her.   
  
"No," Amy replied quietly shaking her head.  
  
"Good," he replied, roughly patting Amy on the cheek, "That's what I wanted to hear. Ya know; we might just get along pretty well if you don't give me any trouble. And if you do give me trouble, we won't get along at all. So you better stay on my good side, ya hear me?"  
  
"Yes," nodded Amy.   
  
Amy wasn't nearly as afraid as she looked. The years she had spent with the A-Team hadn't gone to waste. She could tell that the older man with the rougher voice was the brain of the operation, and the man he called Willy**,** the brawn. 

*Willy is just taking orders from this guy,* Amy thought, *And not really agreeing with any of them.If I act vulnerable and afraid, maybe he'll start to trust me.*

Of course, this wouldn't happen unless the older man left the room. But every chance she got, she was sending Willy a helpless glance, and he was meeting her stare with blue, concern filled eyes.

  
"That's good, sweet cheeks," the older man said, giving Amy that same evil smile, "I know we're gonna get along just fine."  
  
When the older man looked away from her for a second, Amy shot Willy another helpless look. But this time, Willy spoke.  
  
"Hey, George?" Willy asked, still looking at Amy.  
  
"What is it, Willy?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Ya think we could go downstairs to the restaurant and get something to eat? She looks kinda hungry."  
  
George rolled his eyes with a deep sigh, "You can take her down if you want to, and I've got stuff to do. But remember, I'll have your hind if she gets away, ya hear?"  
  
Willy nodded, walking over to the bed Amy was on and sitting behind her. After he had untied Amy's wrists, he helped her off the bed. As they walked out the door, Willy took Amy's hand in his-to keep her from running away or to comfort her, Amy wasn't sure. It could have very well been for both reasons.  
  
As they walked into the restaurant that was adjoined to the motel, they looked just like any of the other few couples that were seated in different parts of the large room. Willy and Amy walked over to a table near the back of the restaurant and sat down. Just as they had done so, a waiter came walking up to the table to take their order.  
  
"Hi, my name's Kaity. What can I get ya today?" She asked with enthusiasm.   
  
"I'll just have a glass of water," Amy replied, not really in the mood to eat.  
  
"And you?" Kaity asked, turning to Willy.  
  
"Nothing for me, thanks." Willy replied, turning back to Amy as Kaity walked away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Amy asked, still putting on the helpless act.  
  
"Well..." Willy began uncertainly, "I'm not really sure if I should tell you."  
  
Amy gave Willy a small smile, "Who am I going to tell?" She asked, reaching across the table and giving his hand a light squeeze.  
  
"I guess you're right," Willy replied, "You couldn't tell anybody."  
  
The conversation was silenced for a moment when Kaity came back with the water Amy had ordered.   
  
After Kaity had left, Willy said, "Well, we're still in California right now, somewhere around Tulare, but we're leaving around 6:00 this morning so we can get to Reno before the day is over."  
  
Amy glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was around 1:30 at the moment.   
  
"What's in Reno?" Amy asked as she took a sip of her water, hoping Willy wouldn't get suspicious from all the questions she was asking.  
  
"A couple of guys who owe George money," Willy responded.  
  
"Why did you guys kidnap me? What do you need me for?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, it was George's idea, first of all. First we came to the motel that you all were staying at. George's plan was to kill the first member of the team he could get his hands on. After I checked the registration book, I saw that you were with them. I told George it wouldn't work out, but then he decided that it would be even better if we could kidnap you."  
  
Amy nodded, taking everything in. Her guess earlier had been right-George was the brain of the operation, and Willy didn't agree with half of the stuff that he did. She could easily use this to her advantage.  
  
"You're such a nice guy," Amy said in a flirty tone as she took another sip of water, "How'd you ever get into this line of work?"  
  
"I don't even remember anymore," Willy replied, shaking his head. He obviously didn't want to answer the question.  
  
Amy smiled at Willy again; hoping that all the flirting she was doing would earn her brownie points for what she planned to do next.  
  
"Willy..." Amy asked, "Do you mind if I use the restroom?"   
  
"Well...I don't know..." he began, not wanting Amy to get away.  
  
"What am I going to do? Flush myself down the toilet?" Amy asked, still in the same flirtatious tone.  
  
"Ok, I guess so," Willy replied, "But don't take too long. If George comes down here and doesn't see you, he'll kill me."  
  
"I won't take long, and I won't run away-I promise," Amy replied as she got up from the table and walked into the restroom.  
  
Less than a minute after Amy had entered the restroom, George walked into the restaurant and over to the table that Willy was sitting at.  
  
"Where the hell is the girl?" George hissed at Willy as he sat down in Amy's seat.  
  
"She's in the restroom," Willy replied, hoping George wouldn't be too mad.  
  
"You idiot!" George whispered, "She's going to get away! I can't believe you let her out of your sight!" Feeling a tap on his shoulder, George turned around and saw Amy smiling at him. "Why didn't you even try to run away?" George asked, dumfounded.  
  
"I promised Willy that I wouldn't," Amy replied simply.  
  
George sighed as he looked out the window. "Change of plans, we can't stay here. Let's get going," he said quickly-he had seen a black van with red trim pull into the front parking lot. "And don't you try anything, sweet cheeks."  
  
Amy nodded as George grabbed her by the hand and all three of them walked quickly from the restaurant, heading out to the back parking lot. As George pushed Amy into the back seat of his car and they took off, Amy wasn't worried in the slightest. She knew that the team would be able to find her because of what she had left behind at the motel.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews/comments/questions/suggestions/ideas. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.Thanks to Jenny, once again. You're the best!

_ _


End file.
